Tasks at Hand
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 8: Tasks at Hand Madison, Peyton and Darryl orbed back to the apartment to see everyone looking at them. They noticed some of the people were gone. "What happened, were are the others?" Darryl asked Nicola who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Holly and Ean went off to get food. Nathan, Dani, Eve and Jonathan got a lead on Manus and Daisy's whereabouts and went to find them" Nicola replied, Becca came over with a tray of tea for her cousins. "I have to get to work" Leon piped up. Darryl and Geoff also had to work so Joanna waved them off. Madison orbed them out. Becca offered Peyton a cup of tea which she took with grace. Kalen was standing near the book and called Nicola, Joanna and Samantha over. "I feel we should get another demon down while we wait. We can't wait here and await news" he said and they all agreed. Becca, Peyton, Matt, Faye, Paul, Elliott, Bailey and Madison (Who orbed back) were their arsenal. 12 witches could surely take out an upper-level demon. Samantha informed the others of their plan and they all agreed. "But who will we go for?" Joanna asked Kalen as he was intelligent in demonic threats, "There was a guy who was basically a power-pack for hire... um... Kahn is his name. He can throw powerful energy balls and can shimmer-fade. I believe he can create electric force-fields. He IS powerful so be careful" Kalen insisted and Peyton gave a relivent question. "Have you a spell to summon him?" she inquired and Kalen looked worried. "Don't worry, we can come up with one" Samantha said and began to think and she wrote down a spell. Kalen and Nicola looked over the spell and got Joanna to say it with them. "We call on Zankou's demonic servant, We summon you here with magical intent" In a swirl of smoke, in came a black man, dressed in brown felt and black leather straps. He was bald but he had tribal tattoo's on his head. His facial expression was stern but he looked clearly confused but once the smoke cleared he saw the witches scattered around the room. "Demon Demon you make us greive, We forbid you to leave" Faye said and the demon attempted to shimmer-fade away but he failed. Energy balls formed in his hands and he began flinging them around the room. Samantha scurried between the energy balls and knocked Kahn to the ground. Peyton used her telekinesis and picked Kahn and suspended him in mid-air. Paul waved his and the demon was sent sprawling into the wall. The demon in a flourish, waved and a laser bolt was sent towards Faye who hovered out of the way, Kalen outstretched his hand and transformed the laser bolt into a small glowing ball of pure energy. Matt used his remote beaming power and beamed the energy into Kahn's stomach whilst Joanna and Nicola deviated the other attacks with Force-fields and love constructs. Faye was hovering in and out between attacks, Bailey dived between attacks, conjuring her athame and absorbed some of the energy balls and lasers. Kahn began to glow and as he began to crumble, Becca flung a vanquishing potion at Kahn who blew up, bringing parts of the wall with him. "That wasn't too hard" Nicola said in a humorous tone. "Fortunately for us" Matt said. Samantha was quiet for a couple moments and then spoke up. "Guys, I feel like we just jumped into water we can't get out of... this maybe bigger than we can handle" Nicola comforted her and told her that they were Charmed. They could do it. And then in walked Holly and Ean with hand full with bags of Italian take-out. "Great. We just worked up an appetite" Peyton said and they dived into the food. - Eve and her cousins turned to see a woman, standing against wall of darkness. "You. The messanger demon!" Eve shouted and glared at the demonic messanger. "Surprised? Thankfully I have a powerful friend who likes the dead to be alive. Now. I hear you vanquished my master, Witch. I don't like that" the messanger demon said. "Where is Manus and Daisy?" Dani shouted, when she got angry, sparks began shooting from her body. "Settle down Sparky. They are alive... for now. My new friend is taking care of them" the demon said. "Then what do you want?" Eve asked the demon smuggly. "A rematch. I'll take two of you on. Not all of you. Fair is fair" she proposed. Eve looked at Nathan, Jonathan, Tarren and Dani. She nodded to them and looked back at the demonic messanger. "Challenge accepted. Dani will be my accomplice." Eve said to the demon who looked happy. "If you say so. I'll kill you no matter who you pick" the demon said. The demon gathered an energy ball in her hand and began throwing energy after energy balls. Eve and Dani kept diving out of the way. Dani saw an open spot and Levitated on Electic currents, as she put focus on Dani, Eve conjured a lightning ball and flung it at the messanger demon knocking her to the dirt. She sprang back to her feet just as Dani landed behind her, using her gliding method of levitation and used her Electric touch and sent a shock through the demon's system, knocking her down. Eve conjured a fireball and let Dani finish her off. "Well played witch" said the demon. "I underestimated your powers" she said and began to rise. Dani sent a shock through the ground, knocking her down again and Dani said to the energy ball, making directional hand gestured "Energy Ball" and gestured to the demon. The demon was vanquished into a pile of ashes. The four walked down the pitch black alley. Eve created a ball of light in her hand for some visual aid. Eventually up ahead, Eve could sense thoughts. "Demonic Guards... I can sense... their thoughts... I can also sense Manus and Daisy's thoughts" Eve said and let go of her telepathic thoughts. They ran up to the alley just as two energy balls came flying for them, Nathan shimmered them away. Eve sent her ball of light towards the direction of the energy balls. One of the demons erupted in flames, quickly illuminating the alley. Tarren shouted a spell so to help them see. "It's tricky to fight without sight, give us light and make it bright" A sphere of light appeared and gave light to the alley. Eve, Jonathan, Dani and Nathan were fending off attacks whilst Tarren concentrated and thought "Manus and Daisy" and closed her eyes. She astral projected to her cousins but two more demons were standing guard. She picked up a plank of wood and bashed their heads with the wood. She cut loose her cousins who were bound by strong ropes, badly tied. "Tarren, behind you" Daisy said and Tarren turned to see the demons rising. Tarren was not afraid, she and her magic were a great team, she was a great spell caster. So she quickly remembered a spell and said. "Evil is a faithful foe, but Good does battle best, We witches will, with these words waste this demon's Evil zest." Tarren said and the demon began to fade into sand and fell into nothing, the sand scattering in the wind. They raced back to see their cousins and Tarren with her eyes closed. The astral Tarren jumped back in her body and Nathan shimmered them out. They reappeared in the apartment where Joanna shouted out "YAY! Just in time, Holly and Ean shouted Italian food, c'mon they got loads" she said and they just dug into the food. Demonic battles took a lot of energy. Bailey was happy to see her siblings as they sipped Pepsi and ate garlic bread. Jonathan spoke up. "These past few days have been an eye opener for me. And I want to thank you all for accepting me. And maybe I can be apart of this... coven or whatever it is. And if you'll have me, I'll be a warrior in this demonic battle" He said and they all smiled at him, it was Nicola who piped up. "Jonathan, we've grown to accept you as our own. We wouldn't have it any other way than to have you join us and fight evil with us. We would love for you to be fighting alongside us. Welcome to the Halliwell Coven, Jonathan!" Nicola said and they all cheered. "And I will be your Whitelighter" Ean said aloud and raised his glass. They all cheered and clinked mugs of pepsi. The day was over, but thankfully a friday so they decided to sleep over and have a good weekend, they said they were gone camping for the weekend and their parents left them alone. Peyton and Madison filled them in on info on the Crone and what Phoebe, Paige and Piper were dealing with. "They'll be busy all weekend" Nathan said, lying down beside Paul and Kalen. They all worked out at the gym to keep themselves fit. Nathan and Kalen were more muscular but Paul was more lean and athletic. The girls also wored out to keep themselves fit. They all wore pyjamas and ate conjured popcorn. Eve ran out to rent some movies and they sat together and watched. As a family. The Charmed Ones may be busy... but they had a battle coming up. But first with candy. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch